customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Fossils, Part 1 (Thevideotour1's version)
'Dinosaur Fossils, Part 1 '''is the 49th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on May 11, 1995. Summary When the Tiger Troops are looking for dinosaur fossils, they discover why Barney is a purple dinosaur. And when their stuffed dinosaur comes to life, the kids do not agree about talking dinosaurs. Plot Cast Tiger Troops Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Adam (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Edward (JoJo Adams) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Jeff (Paul Brogren) *Jessica (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sean (Amos Crawley) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli)﻿ Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Barney's voice from "At Home with Animals" is used. *Barney's costume from "Room for Everyone" is used. *Baby Bop's voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *Baby Bop's costume from "Twice is Nice!" is used. *BJ's voice from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" is used. *BJ's costume from "Barney Safety" is used. Quotes Quote 1: *(Chris, Lily, Mary and Rachel enter Mary's bedroom) *Mary: I never thought I'd find a stuffed dinosaur right in my bedroom. When I was little, I used to watch Barney all the time. *Chris: You did!!? *Mary: Sure!! *Rachel: Wait a minute! What the hell you doing?! *Mary: I'm getting Barney out so I can show it to you. *Chris: Wait a minute. Does this hafta do with dinosaur fossils? *Mary: Not that I'm aware of. *Lily: Well, what do you think? *Mary: Well, I think that if fossils come from dinosaurs, that would be a long, long time ago. *Barney: (comes to life) Did somebody say "fossils"?! *Tiger Troops: Barney!!! (they hug Barney) *(the kids open the door) *Sophie: Hi, guys. *(the kids gasp and look at Barney and the Tiger Troops) *Adam: What the fuck?! Hey, who the fuck is that?! *Rachel: This is Barney the Dinosaur. He appears in one of our favorite shows. *Sean: What're you talking about?! Dinosaurs aren't real! *Mary: Sure, they are. *Lily: And Barney talks. *Barney: Hi, everybody. *Sean: Oh, shaddup! *(the kids come inside Mary's bedroom) *Victor: Look, real dinosaurs don't talk and real dinosaurs don't laugh. *Jake: Yeah! Real dinosaurs aren't purple. *Danielle: And there are no real dinosaurs anymore. Now there are humans. *Barney: Well, I'm a dinosaur. I give kids hugs and kisses. *Yang: Dinosaurs can't do that. *Barney: Sure, they can. *Yang: No, they can't. *Barney: Yes, they can. *Yang: No, they can't. *Sophie: Yang, you should know not to fight. This purple dinosaur is creeping us out! *Kenny: You know how life would be without talking dinosaurs?! You'd better stop watchin' baby shows on TV or else your parents won't allow you to watch them anymore! *Mary: What?!?! *Jeanette: Look at Barney. He is ''not real! *Barney: Would you like to give me a hug? I'm nice and soft. *Jake: Nuh-uh! *Sophie: No way! *Jaclyn: Why the fuck did you let a purple dinosaur play in your house? *Mary: He's my favorite TV character. *Adam: Oh, I don't have time for this. You'd better leave him alone. *Mary: No, I won't! *Barney: So are you ready to have some fun?! *Danielle: No! *(the kids walk away) *Barney: Hey! Come back here! (he follows the kids) *Lily: Hey, Mary, your favorite character just walked off. *Mary: Are you sure? *Lily: I'm sure. *Mary: Good. Wait for us! *(the Tiger Troops follow Barney) Quote 2: *﻿Barney: Guys! Guys! What's wrong?! *Danielle: We don't wanna talk to you. *Barney: Why? *Jeanette: Because we don't want you to be in this town. *Barney: What are you talking about? *Victor: You are not supposed to be here at all. *Barney: This isn't how friends should act, and I need you to be good friends. *Sophie: Get outta my sight! *Lily: Hey! What is all this fighting about?! *Chris: Look, this purple dinosaur is in the town bothering us! *Barney: You should always love me because I'm special to you! *Adam: You leave us with no choice! *Barney: No! *Tiger Troops: (use their Tiger Troops watch) Ha! Tiger Troops action hero clothes on! (their normal clothes turn into action hero clothes) *Barney: Oh, no! What are you wearing?! *Chris: We're wearing our action hero clothes. *Barney: Oh, your clothes look scary! *Yang: We're gonna kill you, Barney! *Barney: No, you're not! *Chris: (performs Maxi's Dragon Roar on Barney) AUUUUUGH!! *(the nunchaku wielders yell and perform Maxi's Dandy Surpirse on Barney) *(Victor grunts and sweeps Barney with a staff) *(Danielle yells and performs Maxi's Dragon Splitter on Barney) *(Kenny grunts and slashes Barney with a katana, similar to Mitsurugi's Heavenly Dance) *(the Tiger Troops and the kids fight Barney) *Barney: (angry) Guys! Guys! Stop that! *(Chris yells and swings his nunchucks on Barney, similar to Northern Lights) *Barney: (spins around in circles) WOOOOOOOAAAH!!! (he falls down) *(the Tiger Troops and the kids laughing) *Barney: You think that's funny?!?﻿ (gets up) You troublemakers had caused confusion and delay! That is it! I will call my friends! *Yang: You'd better not! *(Barney makes the telephone appear) *(the telephone rings) *Barney: (picks up the phone) Hi, kids. This is Barney the Dinosaur. The Tiger Troops and the kids hitted my with some very dangerous weapons. Please come and see them this instant. *(cuts to the Barney kids) *Ishtar: Be right there. (she discards the phone) C'mon. We'd better hurry and find out what's happening. *Carlos: Okay. *(the kids run) *Chris: Uh-oh! We gotta hurry. We need to chane back into our normal clothes. *Tiger Troops: (use their Tiger Troops watch) Ha! Normal clothes on! (their action hero clothes turn back into normal clothes) *(the kids saw Barney and the Tiger Troops) *Reese: (gasps) Guys, I can't believe what you did to our purple dinosaur! *Jake: Why are you here? *Min: You almost killed Barney the Dinosaur! *Danielle: What're you talking about?! *Carlos: You defeated him with some very dangerous weapons! *Shawn: C'mon! There's too much violence in the whole town! *Sean: Oh, shut up! *Chris: Look, Shawn! Do you really think violence is a good thing? *Shawn: No, it's not. Violence is like hurting and fighting people. *Kathy: You know you're not supposed to do that, aren't you? *Chris: Oh, get them outta my sight. You guys do not belong here. *Barney: Quiet, everyone! This is not the time. Now you'd better do something else. There will be no violence at all. *Mary: What?! You said no violence?! *Barney: That's what I said, Mary. You guys should go to the Tiger Troops lab. *Jaclyn: Yeah. Whatever. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids leave) *Seth: Barney, do you really think the Tiger Troops and the kids will get grounded for defeating you? *Barney: I don't think so, Seth. *Carlos: Well, what do you think? *Barney: I think they need to do something else now. *Min: While they're going to the Tiger Troops lab to do something, why don't we go take a tour at the whole city. *Barney: Great idea, Min. *Tart: All right. Let's go. *Barney and kids: YAY!!! (they will take a tour) Quote 3: *(Jeff is at the supermarket bagging groceries) *(Adam, Sophie, Mary, and Rachel walk over Jeff) *Adam: Jeff! Barney's here. *Jeff: Look, I'm busy bagging some groceries. *Mary: What do you mean? *Jeff: I've a job to be working on. *Sophie: We gotta find out how Barney got here. *Jeff: You think you can live without dinosaurs? *Adam: Look, have you seen Barney? *Jeff: Who the fuck is Barney? *Rachel: He's a talking purple dinosaur. *Jeff: Look. Real dinosaurs do not talk and they are not purple. *Mary: Only fake ones talk. *Jeff: Oh, yeah? Well, you'd better quit watching Barney and start finding some dinosaur fossils. They're buried on the ground. *Sophie: Well, all right.﻿ *Barney: (at the aisle with a cart in front of him) I'll just ignore those aggorant stuck up troublemakers, my friends. *(Mary turns her head and looks at Barney) *Jeff: What's the matter? *Mary: It's Barney! (turns her head back) *(Barney walks away to find some groceries) *Mary: Oops. Never mind. Quote 4: *(Barney is at the train station with Shawn and Min) *(Karen and Kenny arrive) *Karen: Barney, d'you think you're supposed to be here? *Barney: Why, it's the Tiger Troops. Are you too old to watch my show? *Kenny: Why the fuck are you here? *Shawn: These guys and I are seeing some trains. *Kenny: But, Shawn, do you think you're gonna leave Los Angeles? *Shawn: Not that I'm aware of. *Karen: But how come you took a long trip to Log Angeles? *Barney: Because Los Angeles is a city in California and we can see lots of things. *Kenny: It doesn't matter what the city is all about and when we use our Tiger Troops watches, our regular clothes change into action hero clothes and we use different kinds of weapons. *Barney: Whoa!! If you what you guys do, you'll be wearing hottest outfits for the match. *Karen: Girls like to wear dresses. *Barney: They do?! *Karen: Of course they do. Transcript